


compassion blooms sorrow

by unagis



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, book iii spoilers tread lightly, pre-lif alfonse, really short, two parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagis/pseuds/unagis
Summary: There was no way Alfonse could've known it would end like this.





	1. Chapter 1

Perhaps you had always known the outcome even before the rite had been preformed.

An unfamiliar chill crept up your spine and numbed your fingers, but you stared upwards towards the darkening sky. Alfonse sobbed openly by your side. It's a heart-wrenching, broken cry that reverberated deep in your soul, but you didn't even have the strength to face him. 

"It's not your fault," you murmured reassuringly, eyes glazed over as you began to stare into forever, "you couldn't have possibly known."

Your words fell to deaf ears and Alfonse's pleas of _I love you_ and _don't leave me_ resounded in your mind. Everything that registered to you is stagnant, and you just felt cold. Your fingers sought out warmth, and they curled around his trembling hands. With a sigh, you gave his hands a gentle squeeze. Your mind is foggy at best now, and it seemed like the present was nothing but a hazy dream. 

"Alfonse..." you softly called. "I'm tired, will you please put me to rest one, last time?"

"No," he cried, choking on his words, "I can't, I won't. You can't leave, not like this."

He grasped both your hands in his own and brought them to his face. Fervent prayers fell from his lips as he clung to the belief that you'll be alright if he just prayed hard enough. The dampness of his tears were cold against your fingertips and you reached out to brush his cheeks. 

You pleaded. "Please, Alfonse."

Maybe it was a sign that no matter how many wars were fought, Askr was not meant to have a happy ending. The pain and death and sorrow that came with fighting would only continue to reap more tragedy. The dagger in your pocket seemed to weigh like lead on your leg. Colors shifted and distorted together, and there was a pressure that rested on your chest, weighing you down, and your breaths began to shallow. 

A plethora of _no_ and a sorrowful _please god no_ tumbled from his lips and he shook his head, eyes widened in horror and disbelief. It hurt seeing him like this. But you're tired and every effort you spent fighting to stay awake was meaningless, you felt the end approaching near in the hollowness of your bones. 

"Alfonse," you tried again, "_please_."

You just want to rest now. Alfonse knew this. He couldn't bring himself to respond to your statement, but his choked up apology and his trembling hands reaching for his sword told you enough. He was crying harder now, loud sobs racked his frame from the depths of his chest. His sword glimmered dully, a sign of its glory laid to waste, and he raised it just above your neck. 

A serene smile overtook your features as you closed your eyes. 

"Thank you, Alfonse."

You felt the cool blade against your neck. Then, you felt nothing at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i always hurt the characters i like i'm sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Líf stood before a familiar face but an unfamiliar person. 

Staring at Alfonse oddly reminded him of standing in front of a mirror. He was looking at a mere fragment of who he used to be. Kiran stood off to the side, behind the other heroes, Breidablik in hand. 

Once again, he found himself suffering humiliating loss after loss against Alfonse's—_his_—Order of Heroes. Kiran's resolve is unwavering, and there's an unreadable expression their face, but Líf could've sworn it was pity and he loathed it.

Same name, same face. But the you he knew was dead, and all that remained was this world's Kiran. A mere fragment of you, another ghost that had come back to haunt him for eternity. 

Back then, if he had made different choices, chose a different path, would your fate, and the fates of those others lost, possibly have been altered? It was too late to think about what-if scenarios, but often Líf couldn't help but wonder. 

Alfonse was saying something, and Líf's eyes could only widen in panic when he realized that Alfonse knew. As the truth is revealed, the frown on Kiran's face deepened, and it physically pained Líf to look. The words found themselves tumbling from his lips before he could stop then, but then again, did he really want them to stop? 

He explained the rite, the sacrifices made, and the deaths of Sharena and you. 

That's when he had a clear resolution. You were still dead, no look alike was going to change that. But even if he was at his wits' end and clinging on the edge just dangling above the abyss, he had to try. For you. 

Leveling the tip of his sword towards the group of heroes, Líf spoke.

"To save our world... I will decimate yours."

Even still, the words sounded hollow to his ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second & final part! it's short :(


End file.
